darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sen's Fortress
Sen's Fortress is a location in Dark Souls. Description Sen's Fortress is a large, stone fort inhabited by an assortment of enemies, including Serpents, undead knights and Titanite Demons. It is notable for its many traps and environmental hazards that line the hallways, and is said to be an old proving grounds built by the ancient gods. It is the only route that leads directly to great Anor Londo. It can be found by crossing the stone bridge leading out of the enclosure in the Undead Parish out of a doorway in front of the bonfire before where Andre of Astora is working. The fort can only be entered after ringing both of the Bells of Awakening. Bonfire The only bonfire in the area is near the top of the fortress. In the area where the Giant throws firebombs down toward the player, it is reached by dropping off of the edge of the second platform where a piece of the wall is broken. Another way to explain where it is as soon as you see the first giant across from you at the top and after going up the first flight of stone steps, you should see a break in the wall on your right near the corner. Drop down to it and you'll be at the bonfire. Characters *Big Hat Logan - He is found imprisoned behind a destructible wall. Freeing him requires the Cage Key or Master Key. *Black Iron Tarkus (White Phantom) - His summon sign is in a tower past the fog door leading to the Iron Golem boss. *Crestfallen Merchant (Merchant) - He is located on the outdoor roof area, in a tower which is across a gap on the intersecting walkway. *Siegmeyer of Catarina - He is initially encountered outside the gate to Sen's Fortress, and can later be found inside the fortress by the first boulder obstacle, near the Shotel. Enemies Characters *Griggs of Vinheim (hollowed) *Undead Prince Ricard (hollowed) Respawning *Balder Knight *Berenike Knight *Giant (operating the boulder mechanism) *Serpent Mage *Serpent Soldier *Serpent Mage (gravelorded) Non-Respawning *Giant Gatekeeper (behind an Illusory wall after climbing the ladder from the Titanite Demons) *Giant Firebomber (top of fortress) *Mimic *Titanite Demons Bosses *Iron Golem Notable Items Armor *Black Sorcerer Set (corpse) Keys *Cage Key (corpse) Miscellaneous *Divine Blessing (chest) Rings *Covetous Gold Serpent Ring (corpse) *Flame Stoneplate Ring (chest) *Rare Ring of Sacrifice (chest) *Ring of Steel Protection (chest) *Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring (corpse) Sorceries *Hush (corpse) Souls *Core of an Iron Golem (drop) *Soul of a Hero (corpse) Upgrade Materials *Demon Titanite x6 (Titanite Demons - drop) *Large Titanite Shard x2 (chest); x4 (corpses) *Titanite Chunk x2 (Giants - drop) Weapons *Lightning Spear (Mimic - drop) *Ricard's Rapier (Undead Prince Ricard - drop) *Scythe (corpse) *Shotel (corpse) *Sniper Crossbow and Sniper Bolt x12 (corpse) Notes It is possible to enter Sen's Fortress before ringing the Bells of Awakening by using a glitch that prevents the closed gate from loading. Videos Gallery sens fortress exterior.jpg|Opening the Gate Sens fortress interior.jpg|Interior Trap Road.png|Traps 10 Sen's Fortress.png|Map of Sen's Fortress Interior 11 Sen's Fortress Roof.png|Map of Sen's Fortress Exterior/Roof References pl:Forteca Sena